Fortitude
by 1704liwen
Summary: Kira is an investigator with psychic powers. After graduating from middle school, he was tasked with investigating Hope's Peak Academy's secret. Will his past memories come back to haunt him? Or will he have to make sacrifices for the ones he love? Join him on this journey to unravel the truth, as he tries to bring hope back to the school once again.
1. Fortitude (Chapter 1 - Intro)

It is a cold night.

Kira rubbed his eyes and continued reading the files. "Mr. Kintetsu, age 31, occupation, doctor." He whispered quietly to himself. "What does he have to do with hope's peak academy's secret?"

Kira sighed and placed down the files. He looked out of the dorm room's window. 'Time really flies huh?' Kira smiled at the thought.

'That's right. 12 years had passed since that fateful day. The day where it all began.'

(12 years ago)

"Ma Ma! We have customers!" A young Kira cried out.

He ran over to the counter where his mother was working at. She smiled and placed a tray with food on the counter top. Kira took the tray and served the food to the customer's table. "Thank you. Hope you had a great day, Hikari junior." the customer thanked him.

Black flowing hair and crystal aqua eyes. The villagers always pointed out that he was a carbon copy of his mother's younger self, so much so that they started calling him with her name. Kira took the tray and returned it to the counter.

'Hikari', which means 'light', and 'Kira' which means 'sparkle'. They are known as the village's shining duo, always spreading happiness to their customers.

His mother was from a family of investigators, one with many secrets. Due to the deaths and gore that comes with investigation, his mother left the household and opened a café, much to his uncle's chagrin.

"Kira! Please help to take this drink to table 4!" Hikari called out from inside the kitchen.

Although Kira was only four years old, he was already heads above his peers in both motor skills and intelligence.

Kira spoke his first word when he was only three months old. When he was one, he was able to recite all of the alphabets in the ascending and descending order. When he became two, he was already able to speak in full sentences. That being said, he has started helping his mother serve customers at the age of four. He was truly the sparkling light of this dull village, a prodigy of hope.

CRACKKK!

A loud crack resounded throughout the café. Kira was shaken out of his thoughts, almost tipping over the drink on his tray.

CRACKKK!

Suddenly, the ceiling of the café fell, crushing the poor little boy and his customers.

"Arghhhh!"

"Wahhhh! The building is collapsing!"

"I am sorry, mot-her..."

The world faded to black for poor young Kira.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kira awoke to the sound of moans and wails. 'Hu-h? Wha-?' Kira tried to move his legs, but it was to no avail. It had come to his realization that his legs were pinned under a boulder of rubble, rendering him immobile and unable to escape. He groaned as a sharp pain rose from his legs to fill his whole body. 'My legs, gone..., wait what happened to the others?'

Kira looked around, and watched as a horrifying scene unfolded before him. He gasped. The customer that thanked him earlier was impaled through the chest, with what seemed like a piece of rubble that was shaped like a spear. His face was twisted with shock and agony, and his mouth was parted in a silent scream.

"Owahhhhhh!" Kira gave out a loud scream in fear. At that very instant, a shrill scream rang out. Without even having to think twice, he instantly knew who it came from.

"Kira! Is that you?" Hikari desperately called out. "Stay right there and don't move my boy! I am coming!"

A wave of emotions flooded Kira, and tears started welling in his eyes. Kira wailed like any four-year-old would if they were placed in this predicament.

"Ma Ma! Help me! It hurts! It really hurts!"

Hikari hurried over to her son, with only slight grazes covering her body.

"Shhh, it is okay now my boy." She smiled at him. Upon seeing his mother's warm smile, Kira stopped wailing. He returned his mother's smile with an even brighter smile. "Kira will be strong! With Ma Ma being fine, Kira will not give up! This pain is nothing!"

Hikari smiled again as she stood up, acknowledging Kira's fortitudinous claim. She walked over to behind the boulder, and started pulling out pieces of rubble.

Twenty minutes had passed since his mother had started, but the weight of the boulder on his crushed legs did not seem to lighten. 'Is she having trouble? The boulder is pretty heavy of course, it is understandable that it is extremely difficult for her to try and move it.'

"Ka-ching!"

'Huh? What is that sound?'

"Clink! Clink! Clink!"

A hushed silence arises from Kira, as he tried to comprehend where these tinkling sounds came from. It was then also, where his mother had stopped trying to remove rubble from the boulder.

"Ma Ma, are you okay there?" Kira called out. "It is okay Ma Ma, Kira is fine! Let's just wait for the rescue guys to—"

That moment, his mother appeared in his line of sight again. This time however, she was grabbing onto a large sack. Her nails were broken and bloodied, and they clung loosely on her fingers.

"Ma Ma! You are injured! Wait, what is that sack?"

"I am sorry..."

"Huh?"

"I am sorry Kira!"

Hikari took off with the sack in hand, leaving her paralyzed son in a state of confusion.

"Ma Ma! Where are you going! MA MA WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Kira started panicking.

An object rolled out from a hole in the sack.

'Clink!'

"Huh? What is this?"

Upon closer inspection, he realizes what the object was.

'A Gold Coin.'

Kira looked up to see his mother standing before him with a pained expression on her face. She bent to pick up the coin that was on the floor, and stuffed it into her dress' pocket.

"I am sorry..."

"MA MA!"

He watched, as his mother slowly disappeared from his line of sight once again. He stretched out his right arm, desperately trying to reach out to her.

'She is leaving me and taking that sack of money with her?'

It felt oddly wrong to think about it. It felt so wrong, and yet he still tries to reach out to her, in hopes that she will return for him.

"Don't leave me pl—ease! PLEASE! MA MA!"

"Forgive me, Kira."

With that, the ceiling collapsed once more, and the world faded to black once again for poor Kira.

A/N: Oops. Hi guys, so this is my first attempt at an emotional thriller fanfic. It is based off the story of Danganronpa, more like a fanfic prequel. Hoped you liked it. Have a great day ahead! :D


	2. Fortitude (Chapter 15 - Intro)

"Can you hear me? Hey boy?!"  
"Ug-hh" moaned Kira.

When Kira came to, a dusty smell filled his nostrils. He winced as a bright light was shone onto his eyes.

In front of him stood a pretty lady. She had green medium-length hair, and her emerald eyes were filled with worry and relief.

'A rescuer?' Kira thought

"Its okay now. I will get you out! Hang in there!" the lady called out.

'Speaking of which, where is Ma Ma?'

"-wait!"  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Please help my Ma Ma too, I think she is still in there..."  
"Oh you mean the woman with that luscious long black hair? Nah! She is long gone by now!"

'Gone? She as in dead?'

"HUH?!" Kira would rather not think of this possibility.

"No, I mean she has already long escaped the building. She was holding onto what seems like a sack or somethin." the green haired lady shrugged.

'Wh-what? Was she able to read my mind?'

"Oh.."  
'So she really did lea..ve m..'  
"Hey! Boy!" the green haired lady called out.  
"Aha...haha...ha.."

'Such despair.'

Once again, Kira lost consciousness.

-  
A/N: Hi again! Sorry, but I had to keep this short.  
Will be having tests and exams very soon.  
So if you are wondering who this lady is, she will be playing a big part in Kira's life in the future. Like his 2nd mother? Who knows?

Thank you for reading, and have a great day ahead :D


End file.
